


昂贵宝贝2.0

by Evanesce_Lu



Category: JAMREN - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanesce_Lu/pseuds/Evanesce_Lu
Kudos: 23





	昂贵宝贝2.0

黄仁俊几乎每两三天就会去一次会所。  
服务生和一楼的小男孩们都诧异这个大学生模样的人居然能成为罗渽民的金主。  
能包下娜娜，出手一定很大方吧。  
金钱诱惑下，总有些没脑子的人会蠢蠢欲动。

罗渽民说过今晚有事，会晚一点来。  
黄仁俊还是按照平时的时间来了，然后在一楼等着。  
这样娜娜一回来就能看到他了。  
“请喝茶。”  
“谢谢。”黄仁俊没有多想，双眼牢牢地盯着门口，没有注意到递茶人的不怀好意。

今天是没开空调吗，感觉格外的热。黄仁俊扯了扯低领毛衣，伏在沙发扶手上，脖子上的凉意能够带来些许的清明。  
二楼的少爷下来送客人出门，一回头就看到沙发那里纠缠的人影，看清了面容后冷汗都下来了。  
“你疯了！太……娜娜的人你也敢动！”少爷跑过去踹开试图带走黄仁俊的愣头青，找了领班一起把他带去罗渽民的房间。  
关了房门给太子爷发了短信，希望太子爷能看在自己护驾有功的份上，这个月抽成的时候放过自己吧。

黄仁俊眯着眼把空调调到了18度，还是觉得热。  
娜娜在忙什么呢，怎么还不回来？  
前面胀得难受，黄仁俊脱了裤子坐在沙发上套弄了半天，欲望像失控的野兽一样在身体到处乱撞，就是找不到出口。  
后面好想要。  
终于在床头柜里翻到了一个淡绿色的跳蛋，黄仁俊连润滑剂都没再高兴找，把椭圆形的东西舔湿了就往身后塞。  
“娜娜……仁俊想要……”  
随手摁了开关，黄仁俊紧绷的神经总算放松了一些，盯着房门开始数数。

罗渽民进房间的时候就看到黄仁俊跟只小猫一样窝在沙发上，白花花的一团。  
“你怎么才回来？”小猫委屈巴巴的像是刚哭过，说话还带了点鼻音。  
罗渽民注意到黄仁俊下半身早就没了布料的遮挡，自己今天穿得挺非主流，休闲西装外面挂了一堆朋克系的铆钉链条，于是退后了半步：“仁俊等一下，我先脱……”  
“不等！我都数到813了你才回来！”黄仁俊也不管会被金属饰品硌到，一味地往他身上爬。  
罗渽民甩了手链托住性急小猫的屁股，指尖触到胶皮线的时候还有些意外。  
怎么回事？之前不是没有尝试过道具，仁俊并不喜欢这些。  
怀里的人体温明显比自己高，难道是被下药了？罗渽民沉下脸。  
黄仁俊吻了半天也没得到回应，睁开眼看到罗渽民皱眉，又急又怕：“娜娜今天不高兴嘛？”  
不等罗渽民回答，黄仁俊就摁着他的肩膀让他坐下，自己跪在地上：“娜娜不要生气了……仁俊今天给娜娜玩好不好？”  
愣头青下的药不算猛烈，后面又塞了跳蛋，所以这会也不是特别急切。  
之前做爱的时候黄仁俊都很配合，但是绝对说不上主动。  
宝贝披着条纹衬衫趴在罗渽民膝头解开皮带，握住半勃的性器撸动起来的时候，罗渽民都还没有反应过来。  
黄仁俊舔湿了整个龟头都没能等来罗渽民的夸奖，有些失落的坐下来，露在外面的遥控器落在地板上发出一声轻响。  
“不喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢。娜娜最喜欢仁俊了。”罗渽民凑过去亲吻他泛着水光的唇角。  
黄仁俊显然不满足于这么温柔的动作，歪歪头，捡起边上的皮带在自己手腕上缠了两圈，却怎么也打不好结。  
“娜娜……”黄仁俊把手举到罗渽民眼前。  
罗渽民摇头要去抱他：“不绑了，仁俊会疼。”  
黄仁俊的皮肤很容易留下印子，那次绑着手做完以后连着三四天都只能穿袖子一直长到手背的衣服，更别提衣服下面的那些痕迹。  
罗渽民看得心疼，暗自懊恼下手太重，后来做的时候都会刻意的放轻手上的力道。  
“绑嘛~娜娜喜欢的。”黄仁俊很坚持。  
罗渽民没办法，只能松松的给他打了个结。  
黄仁俊知道罗渽民喜欢用一些奇奇怪怪的道具，不然怎么会在房间里放那么多呢。  
“娜娜今天怎么玩仁俊都可以。”黄仁俊红着脸，双手伸到腿间，捡起遥控器递给他。  
宝贝自己都这么要求了，罗渽民身体的恶劣因子蠢蠢欲动。

把黄仁俊抱到床上，罗渽民搬了把椅子坐在床前，把档位往上推了一格。  
“唔啊……”黄仁俊本能的想并起腿。  
罗渽民抬脚踩住他腿根：“别动，宝贝玩自己给我看好不好？”  
今天罗渽民规规矩矩的穿了黑袜子，腈纶面料压在细嫩的皮肤上，黄仁俊更加兴奋，握住罗渽民精瘦的脚踝往自己胯前拉：“踩蛋蛋。”  
“宝贝是不是小变态啊？”罗渽民捏捏黄仁俊鼻子，抬手要去脱袜子。  
“不要脱……舒服。”黄仁俊咬着唇套弄自己的性器。  
罗渽民托着腮欣赏了一会床上人的媚态，足尖有黏腻的潮意：“仁俊每次都把我脚弄得湿乎乎，难受死了。”  
说着脚趾像是弹钢琴一样在囊袋上压过。  
“那要我帮你舔干净吗？”黄仁俊弯下腰。  
罗渽民捏住他下巴索吻：“你真的是足控吧小变态？”  
黄仁俊跪起来握着他脚踝坐在脚背上：“怪娜娜的脚太好看。”  
粗糙的面料抵着穴口的软肉，身体里的跳蛋还在震动，慢慢的分泌出些许肠液。  
罗渽民拿过按摩棒对趴在膝盖上的人晃晃：“宝贝用这个做扩张吧，我想看。”  
上次就想用这个了，结果被黄仁俊一口回绝。  
“宝贝不是说今天怎么玩都可以吗？原来都是骗娜娜的。”罗渽民失望得眉眼都耷拉下来。  
黄仁俊盯着肉粉色的东西有些迟疑。  
“娜娜好难过，难过得不想接待宝贝了。”罗渽民想把脚缩回来。  
“我又没说不可以……”

双手握着按摩棒抵在穴口，半天没有动作。  
“不行……太干了，进不去的。”黄仁俊开始耍赖。  
罗渽民把按摩棒并在黄仁俊性器边上：“那我来帮宝贝舔湿。”  
粉色的头发在肚皮上扫来扫去，性器被柔软的唇舌包围，橡胶质感的玩具还时不时在柱身上蹭蹭。  
黄仁俊向来招架不住罗渽民的口交技术，没一会就浪叫着射在他嘴里。  
罗渽民在他的注视下含住了按摩棒继续吞吐，白色的精液混着口水从故意没含紧的唇边留下，弄湿了整根玩具。  
“现在可以了吧？”罗渽民咽了剩下的精液，痞笑着把按摩棒塞回黄仁俊手里。  
娜娜都做到这份上，再不插进去实在说不过去。  
“那你先帮我把跳蛋拿出来……”因为皮带的束缚，黄仁俊腾不出手去拉扯胶皮线。  
“宝贝觉得跳蛋舒服嘛？”罗渽民捏弄黄仁俊高潮过后粉红的耳垂。  
“还行吧。”黄仁俊觉得没什么感觉。  
“因为宝贝用法不对哦。哪有人放那么浅的？要用按摩棒把它顶得深一些……”  
黄仁俊拼命摇头：“不行！两个一起会坏的……”  
“不会的。宝贝不相信娜娜嘛？”罗渽民摁着黄仁俊的手不让他放开玩具。

器具把嫣红的穴口撑得圆圆，震个不停的跳蛋被挤入穴道深处，异样的快感让黄仁俊有些堂皇。  
“不要了……嗯……不能再吃了……”黄仁俊想把按摩棒拔出来。  
“仁俊不乖。”罗渽民看起来有些不高兴。  
黄仁俊悄悄往后挪了挪屁股：“这个不好吃……我想吃娜娜的。”  
“把它吃下去了才能吃我哦~”距离变远，罗渽民干脆靠在椅背上，抬脚踩着黄仁俊双手，“娜娜来帮仁俊吃下去。”  
“啊……太深了……”按摩棒被脚抵着插进了三分之二，黄仁俊退到罗渽民够不到的地方，扭动着磨蹭身下的床单。  
罗渽民自己受不了眼前香艳的画面，脱掉衣服压在黄仁俊身上，语气有些恶狠狠的：“这么爽嘛宝贝，都不要我了？”  
“要的……嗯啊……要娜娜~”黄仁俊张开腿，让两人肿胀的性器撞在一起，“帮我~”  
罗渽民不买账：“我们宝贝这么骚，只用后面也可以射出来的。”  
“我才没有！”前面没得到抚慰，黄仁俊继续撒娇，“娜娜摸摸~”  
“不摸。仁俊可以的。”罗渽民从后面抱住他，把遥控器推上了最高档位。  
陡然变快的震动让黄仁俊在罗渽民怀里软成了一滩水：“啊啊……太快了……要坏的……”  
罗渽民摁住他薄薄的肚皮，吻着黄仁俊仰头露出的颈线：“好像是蛮激烈，我都能感觉到震动呢。”  
黄仁俊哭叫着求他把身体里的东西拿出去。  
“宝贝什么时候射出来，我就什么时候拿出去。”罗渽民握住露在外面的按摩棒轻轻搅动花穴。  
“宝贝发大水了喔~床单都湿透了。”  
“宝贝奶头怎么都又挺那么大？”  
大手在身上到处撩拨。  
“好爽……要射了……”  
手被捆在一起，没办法抱到罗渽民，黄仁俊只能捂着自己的脸。  
白色浊液在空中画出抛物线，又落在床单上。

罗渽民信守承诺，把按摩棒和跳蛋都拿了出来。  
黄仁俊的药性还没完全过去，虽然刚刚才高潮过，后穴里没了东西就又觉得饥渴。  
“娜娜……”黄仁俊躺在床上，双腿大开到一个不可思议的角度。  
穴口翕合间还在滴落着液体。  
“自己的精液好吃吗？”罗渽民提醒着黄仁俊刚刚按摩棒插进去的时候，上面的润滑液都是他射出来的东西。  
黄仁俊媚眼如丝：“没有娜娜的好吃……下面想吃娜娜的精液……”  
罗渽民反而比被下了药的人更加急切，沉下身一插到底：“黄仁俊你真的没找过别人吗？”  
黄仁俊晃晃手腕，罗渽民会意，一边挺身一边给他松了结。  
“我里面有没有别人的形状，你自己没数吗？”黄仁俊四肢都缠住身上的人，像是藤蔓一样。  
“干……”潮湿软烂的穴肉紧紧咬着入侵者，每次往后抽都要费很大的劲，罗渽民忍不住骂出声。  
“别光说嘛，要身体力行啊娜娜……”黄仁俊又故意收紧了后穴。  
“你到底想做什么呢仁俊？”罗渽民咬牙切齿，抱着黄仁俊不让他被自己猛烈的撞击顶出去。

黄仁俊是个怪人，罗渽民想告诉他本名的时候被拒绝了，想约他吃饭又被拒绝了。  
但每天都会在巷子口等自己去喂猫，喂完以后一起走到十字路口，然后一个往东，一个往西。  
到了夜晚又会晃荡来会所点自己出台。  
罗渽民自诩阅人无数，但也没见过这种操作。  
“我想……我想榨干娜娜……这样就没精力去接待别人……”罗渽民动作太猛，黄仁俊一句话说了两分钟才讲完。  
“那为什么不直接包养我？”罗渽民用力抵着他的敏感点，“这样不是更好？”  
“唔……包养多没意思……到时候你消极怠工我就很亏……”黄仁俊爽得眯着眼冲他笑，“现在多好，生怕我下次不来点你，就会很卖力……”  
罗渽民拉过他手腕，亲亲上面的红印：“你也知道你是嫖客啊？那哪有嫖客被少爷玩成这样的？”  
“头牌嘛……还是得好好哄的，不然娜娜生气了下次不让我点呢？”黄仁俊蹭蹭他颈窝。  
“……”罗渽民抿着嘴，身下动作更加大力，恨不得把囊袋都撞进那浪荡的销魂窟。  
黄仁俊揉揉他头发：“憋屈嘛？憋屈就用力操我吧……操爽了就不憋屈了……”  
“你自找的。待会别求我停下来。”罗渽民把黄仁俊的腿折到他胸前。

黄仁俊叫得都发不出声音了罗渽民才勉强结束。  
“仁俊明天还来吗？”罗渽民冲干净泡沫，把人抱出浴缸。  
黄仁俊摇摇头。  
罗渽民脸上是大写的失望。  
黄仁俊挠挠他下巴算是安慰，然后闭眼准备睡觉。  
天天来，你就不会想我了。  
患得患失，才有意思啊，罗少爷。


End file.
